


Day 1: The Story of the Kitsune

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Mystical Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Battle, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Burning, Character Death, Day 1, Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Feudal Era, Final Battle, Fire, Kitsune, Legends, M/M, Post-Battle, Post-War, Pre-Battle, Pre-War, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, War, Wind - Freeform, flames, heritage days, mysticalweek, onceuponapaladin, stories of the past, voltronmysticalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 31st (Day 1): Stories of the past (Heritage Days!) - SheithLegend on how Keith and Shiro became a guardian kitsune.





	Day 1: The Story of the Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is a guardian of fire Kitsune, Shiro is a wind guardian. 
> 
> \- Keith, once was human as he passed around the age of 18 protecting some kids from some bandits that raided the village. He died from his injuries before being reborn as a Kitsune of fire.   
> \- Shiro, who will be 300 years old then Keith was killed on the battlefield defending one of his friends from a deadly blow. He survived for about three days before passing because of his wounds. 
> 
> Shiro and Keith become really close to the point on where they share Shiro’s shrine together since Keith doesn’t have one. The shrine changes becoming one of fire and wind where people do come to play respect to the guardians foxes. 
> 
> TW: character death/injuries/blood

_ Long ago during the Feudal era, there have been many legends dealing with the creatures known as Kitsunes. Kitsunes were a common thing in Japan as many different types do exist because of the thirteen elements and the ones known as the Nogitsune, there are also ones known as a Guardian Kitsune which is a protector of the people. Guardian Kitsunes are important to have since they help the people in their time of need either because of war, weather, or disease. The Kitsune will come and warn the people about what is going to come, it is their duty to do this and a lot of them are willing to do it. This is a tale about two certain Kitsunes though and how they became a Guardian Kitsune.  _

_ 300 years ago, a war was crawling over the lands between two Feudal lords that were wanting to expand their rule which was why they were fighting against each other. Shiro was one of the few generals that lead a certain sector of the army and one that his lord trusted a lot even if things that needed to be kept secret. The was was going to be a difficult one because of how long this war actually was, the fighting seemed to be never-ending and it was unknown on when it was actually going to end. Time would only tell on who the winner of the war would be. _

**Shiro’s pov**

The camp was quiet besides the sounds of horses, voices, and preparations being made for the fighting that was waiting to start. There was much that needed to be done to get the preparations complete as the planning for battle was already finished. The camp was just finishing with a few things that needed to be complete before we would head off into the battlefield to face against the enemy. I let out a small breath as the rest of my armor was put on by the ones who was helping me secure it, I was hoping that the battle was going to end after this, but it was unknown on how long this war was going to last. Death could happen at any moment either dying automatically in the middle of battle or living for some time and then dying of the injuries received. I left the tent before heading over to my horse giving them a pat on the shoulder

“Hopefully, this is the last fighting that we have to do, Black. I think we are both tired of living on a battlefield.”

Black nudged my shoulder gently as I rested my head against her neck before the familiar call of the horn that would be calling us to the battlefield. I let out a small breath before moving to pull myself into the saddle to leave the safety of the camp and head out to the battlefield that was waiting to be filled with the blood-stained ground. It was a bit quiet besides the sound of marching footsteps, horses snorting with their hooves moving against the ground while the music was being played in the background. I was riding alongside the Lord with the other Generals that would be leading smaller sectors of the army once the fighting actually started. No words were going to be spoken though, it was hard to think of anything to say at the moment. I had a feeling that everyone was thinking the same thing though because of what was about to happen, I just ran my fingers through Black’s mane trying not to focus too much on the thoughts that were running around my head. Distractions were the last thing that I needed to do even though it was hard to ignore them, I had to focus on what was before us and not what was running through my head. The air was filled with tension though as it seemed that the horses even knew what was going on because of how a few of them were acting, Black was calm though like she normally was before situations like this. She usually was calm in nature though, but I couldn’t help and notice that it seemed she was a bit on edge like she knew that something was going to happen. I ran my fingers through her mane doing my best to calm here, but it was even difficult to keep myself and the rest of the soldiers that were behind me. The marching continued for a bit longer until we soon found ourselves standing in front of the large field with the enemy standing on the other side lined up with their weapons and horses. Nothing was said though as we were waiting for the signal to head toward the enemy with the intent to kill and bring this war to the end.

Seconds passed by before the charging started as I felt Black’s muscles moving underneath me, everything went like it was going by slowly before my blade suddenly clashed with another soldier. Weapons clashing, yelling voices, fearful horses, and the sounds of death filled the air over and over again. I was focusing on what was in front of me while making my way through the large number of people trying to take down as many enemies of possible. Black had her ears pinned back the entire time because of the noises and the weapons that were flying around us, I had to keep going though since it was important to stop the enemy from overpowering us. I was about to take out another enemy when Black suddenly got spooked causing me to slip out of the saddle, hitting the ground with a thud. I wasn’t able to grab ahold of her reins since Black bolted away as it was apparently a loud noise that caused her to run. I couldn’t blame her though, I would have to worry about finding her after the fighting was over if she was able to be found at all. I moved to get back up, dodging the swing of a blade as quickly as I could while grabbing ahold of my sword. I moved to start fighting once more to take out the ones that were in front of me, exhaustion was weighing down on my shoulders and mind, but I needed to keep going. A familiar color appeared in the corner of my eye that belonged to the lord who was fighting against some of the soldiers on the ground himself, he must of gotten knocked off of his horse who likely fled like Black had. Glancing around, I saw that a weapon was being drawn that was going to be run right through his back which automatically caused me to move into action. I was going to stop the blow even if I had to take the hit myself, I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him though or this war would come to an end without giving us a chance to defeat the enemy.

Without a second thought, I moved myself into the path of danger before feeling the blade run right through me causing a wince of pain. I fell to my knees with my hand resting against the wound as blood spilled out over my hand, the wound most likely was going to be one that I wouldn’t be able to live through... I could tell that it was pretty deep by the way that my blood was pouring out... At least the lord was safe, that was the only thing that mattered since it meant that there still was a chance for this battle to be won. The sounds just faded away after that though as everything fell into darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was hard to tell what had happened after that, but I felt cold and everything was a blur. I thought at one point that I had woken up as a figure was leaning over me while something was touching my side over and over again. The darkness started to come again though as voices were talking over me in a quick and worried manner, I had no clue what was going on though. Everything was just too confusing to me... I decided that it was best not to avoid the darkness though, it probably was the best thing for me so I decided to give in letting it take me away into the calming sleep that was tugging at my mind. 

_ The life of Shirogane Takashi has come to an end and his life as the Guardian Kitsune of Wind will begin. It will be about hundred years before he will met the Guardian Kitsune of Fire though, but eventually those two will share a shrine together and get many visits from the people. It will be their duty to keep the people safe from the dangers that exist out there, but that will be a story for another time. It’s time to visit the legend behind on how the Kitsune of Fire was born. _

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath as the hut that I was laying in for the night was quiet, the entire village was quiet except for the few sounds that were coming from outside being the animals and crickets that were hiding the tall grass. I shifted moving to lay on my side trying to get some sleep, but it wasn’t wanting to come that easily for some reason. It probably was going to be another long night for me because of it, I guess I might as well just get up and find something to read to pass the time. I hated when nights were like this for me especially when I was exhausted after a long day of work which lucky enough wasn’t day since I had the day off and the rain from earlier made it impossible to get any work done. Moving to sit up, I lit a fire to give me some light before snagging one of the few books that I had to read for a bit. Hopefully, they would be able to help me sleep for the night since I really don’t want to sit here awake for the rest of the night. I just leaned back on the makeshift bed after opening the book before reading the story that I had read many times before. It was one of my favorite stories and one that I never got tired of reading because of how interesting it was, plus it was a well known story around these parts since it had been around for so long. I was lucky enough to have the elder here to have raised me when I was growing up since I was an orphan as it was unknown on what happened to my parents. They just disappeared one day and left me behind, I tried to find them but that ended up in failure before the elder ended up finding me a few days later. They brought me to their home and took me as their own even though we were complete strangers, I was grateful for them though because I probably wouldn’t of been there today if it wasn’t for them. I was tried to help them out though as there was a chance that I would be the one to lead the village next since I was pretty much the only child that they had so far. I didn’t know if I would be the best one to lead the village, but so far everyone agreed that I should be the one picked once it’s my turn.

I must of dozed off at some point though because the next thing that I heard was the sound of screams, the smell of fire, and the familiar sounds of horses moving outside the walls with the sounds of clashing weapons. I moved to get up as quickly as possible since it was best to stop the attack that was happening which was obviously because of a well known group of bandits that always travels around these parts. It wasn’t the first time that we have dealt with them before though because of how many times they have come to the village often causing problems for everyone here. Once I was outside, I glanced around trying to see what I could do as the loud noises filled the village still while the people were trying to run away to get away from the danger that was in front of them. I couldn’t blame them for running since most of them didn’t have the ability to fight, there were only limited soldiers here as most of them were retired or didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. Something needed to be done though to stop these bandits from destroying the rest of the village before there was nothing left, I just hope that I will be able to do something since the people here will need a place to return to once the bandits decide to leave.

I was about to go start working on putting the flames out when there suddenly was some fearful screams from some children in one of the houses that had torches thrown onto the roof. I gritted my teeth before moving to run into the house to get the children out by helping get out through one of the windows since that would be the best route to escape at the moment. Flames ended up blocking the door so it would be difficult to get back out that way unless one wanted to get burned by the flames. One by one, I worked on getting the children out as the roof was starting to cave in because of the wood that was starting to weaken since they were being eaten away by the fire that was growing hotter and hotter by each passing second. I was able to get the children out as fast as I could before the roof did cave in as a beam of wood landed on me, making it impossible to escape unless someone was able to pull it off of me. I knew that it wasn’t going to happen though, there was a chance by now that no one was left in the village or they were already dead depending on if the bandits decided to kill anyone or not.

My vision soon started to fade though as the flames and smoke made it impossible to see or even breathe properly because of how thick the smoke was. It felt like I was just being choked and my oxygen was being sucked out of my lungs, I didn’t want to give in but it was unknown on how long I was going to last inside of this burning building. Soon though, the decision was decided for me as my world fell into darkness as the last sound that I heard was the rush of the burning flames that had me surrounded.

_ Keith’s life has come to an end as the building did burn to the ground while no one returned to the village since there was nothing there anymore and the destruction that caused the death of the villagers. This is where the legend of how he becomes the Guardian of Fire comes from that will be recorded in the books once Keith’s past is discovered if it is something that he can remember. There are times when the memories of one’s death does not come back at all depending on the tragic event that took them away from the world of the living. _

_ Centuries have passed by now though since the death of Shiro and Keith when they were humans as they both Guardian Kitsunes of Wind and Fire to help the people in times of need. A shrine representing Wind and Flame lives in the forest of a nearby village where people come leaving offerings to the Guardians for their protection once bad times will come if any will come at all. Keith and Shiro continue to live in this shrine taking the offerings from the people as they continue to protect and warn the people when disease, destruction or any other events are going to come that are threatening to their lives. The two Kitsunes don’t want to see tragic events happen again which is why they are going to continue and protect the people for as long as they can to avoid from another tragedy happening once again. _

  
  
  



End file.
